The present invention relates to a selective metal electrodeposition process and apparatus.
Following is a list of the most important requirements for metallization processes for advanced semiconductor processing:
low metal resistivity (comparable to or less than that of aluminum) PA1 low contact resistance to the active device area (a requirement of the diffusion barrier and not the current carrying metal) PA1 low contact resistance to previous and subsequent metallization steps PA1 excellent contact and via step coverage capability PA1 acceptable film morphology, adhesion and stress properties PA1 decreased line-to-line capacitance PA1 improved planarization processing PA1 compatibility with planarization processing PA1 compatibility with other processing (such as salicides and dielectric depositions) PA1 competitive economics and throughout considerations PA1 excellent reliability (electromigration and corrosion concerns) PA1 environmentally responsible process